


In Which James Potter Is Called An Arrogant Bullying Toerag

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is from The Order of the Phoenix, in the Pensieve, where the Marauders are bullying Snape. If you can't tell which one is Snape, I will be very sad and mope in a corner wondering about my artistic abilities. So, on the top is James and Lily. The one reading is Remus, the one gasping is Peter, and the one winking is Sirius. Don't we all love Snivelly?





	In Which James Potter Is Called An Arrogant Bullying Toerag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
